


don't drop surprises while i'm drinking

by tepidfluff



Series: don't drop surprises [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Phone Calls, Post-Time Skip, Spoiler if you’re not reading the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidfluff/pseuds/tepidfluff
Summary: Tsukishima folds his legs and leans forward until his forehead rests on his knee. Half a decade and yet he still feels incredibly giddy hearing Kuroo. The bright green jersey hangs comfortably on the wall, and even brighter yellow glaring at his unfounded hesitation. Why is it still so hard? It would make him happy. Just tell him. Just tell him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, AtsuHina if you squint, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: don't drop surprises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851382
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	don't drop surprises while i'm drinking

**Author's Note:**

> This very quick drabble was spurred on by the very incredible tweet from @/speightleaf on the bird platform.

Two and a half hours away from Tokyo, Tsukishima is sitting in his room, fiddling his hands while staring at his phone screen. The past decade has made him a ridiculous man, his version of himself from five years ago must be snarking at him. Painstakingly, he dials a set of numbers and waits for the floor to miraculously suck him into another dimension. Instead, other end of the line decides to accept the call.

“Hello! How have you been?”

“Uh yes, I’m good. How are you, Kuroo-san?”

“Ah. I’m just finishing some homework due next week. Bokuto’s been texting me, he’s excited to go to Sendai. He wants to explore the city since it’s his first time there.”

“Yes, I read his very enthusiastic texts. Is Akaashi-san going to watch the game?”

“Hmmm probably? He always makes time for Bokuto, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s there.”

Tsukishima switches the phone to his left ear, finding a more comfortable position on his bed. He absently stares at the cabinet opposite his bed. The dinosaur collection has grown through the years, charms and souvenirs fill the spaces beside the glass chambers. _I should dust them some time_. His eyes flit beside the cabinet, green jersey uniform hangs carefully on the wall.

Half a decade ago, Tsukishima learned to make amends with himself. It took hours of doing laps, driving drills, numerous blocking practices, a cut on his dominant hand, and three years of standing on the national stage to fully regain control of his limbs. He doesn’t feel as awkward as before, too tall and with an even taller barrier. Since half a decade ago, the space beside his dinosaur collection has been a reminder of his growth.

“You should probably meet them after the match,” Kuroo said in earnest. He’s probably done with his homework and attempting to cook something with the muted clanging in the background.

“I’ll probably say hello. And maybe accompany them if they have time." Tsukishima pinches the edges of his well-trimmed nails. "Won’t you… come to the game?”

“Hmm I might not be able to make it since I have lab work scheduled. There’s only so much time before the writing break and I need to verify my results before consultation.”

“Yeah I understand. Please don’t forget to take breaks. It would be harder to catch up if you fall sick now because of overworking.”

“Wow, Tsukki, aren’t you sweet tonight?”

“Not really. I would hate to call you in the middle of the night to make sure you’ve drank your medicine.”

“Ah well, that was one time. I’m really grateful for your visit then.” The man on the other side lightly chuckles. Tsukishima imagines Kuroo scratching his neck, a habit he’s learned when the man is extending his heart further along his sleeve. “I really wish I could go. Ever since Chibi-chan joined the jackals, Bokuto’s been yammering to me about how impressed and proud he is of his disciple. He says Hinata really improved since he left for Brazil. Their main setter is _enamored._ But probably Hinata’s meant to be like that, stealing setters’ hearts. I think Akaashi was the only one immune to his charms.”

“I would be surprised if he didn’t accomplish anything in the two years he was away. He really surprised us with his decision to leave.” Tsukishima goes pensive for a bit. “We can meet up during the holidays, when you’re not as busy.”

“We can do meet during the holidays. But the visiting match does not happen quite often. I miss watching matches with you, miss hearing your sharp commentaries about plays. I miss you.”

Tsukishima folds his legs and leans forward until his forehead rests on his knee. Half a decade and yet he still feels incredibly giddy hearing Kuroo. The bright green jersey hangs comfortably on the wall, and an even brighter yellow glaring at his unfounded hesitation. _Why is it still so hard?_ _It would make him happy. Just tell him. Just tell him._

They’ve come to know that brief silences are conversations as well. No one has to fill in the pauses.

His phone crackles a bit at the pronounced slurping. _His eating instant ramen for dinner again_.

“Kuroo, you should eat better food.”

“This is easier to cook. And besides, this is the first time I eat instant this week.” Kuroo continues to slurp his noodles in his the too cramped dining room. “By the way, how was Hinata? Is he really as tan as the photos you sent?”

“Ah yes. Tadashi organized a small gathering to celebrate his return. Daichi-san and Suga-san dropped by after their shifts. Our former coaches got very drunk. We’ll probably have another gathering as send-off to the three.”

“The three?”

“Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi. She’s going to Tokyo for her internship.”

“Ah. I remember her as the scaredy manager during your first year. The one who ate the burnt meat.” A wave of fondness envelops Tsukishima. Yachi has grown more comfortable through the years.

“Speaking of, how’s the new volleyball team? Got to meet new kings and crazy jumpers?”

Tsukishima alerts at the question and stares at his new jersey some more. “No.” His old teammates may have been once-in-a-decade talent and grit. He doubts anyone as good as the king would remain wandering in a local team. But people’s motivations are always a surprise.

“Hm. Got any impressions?” Something clangs mutedly on the surface. _Kuroo is probably done eating_.

“We’re pretty decent.” He’s come to use _we_ a long time ago, back when the garment hanging on the wall bore the color of the sunset sky.

“You got any matches soon?” Tsukishima hears the faucet open and close.

“Not yet, but the coach gave us our jerseys.”

“Ohohoho. I bet you’re gonna be a regular soon.” _first gulp, second gulp, third—_

“Hmm. Kuroo". Tsukishima gathers his bearings. _Okay, here goes._ "I got number 17.” A pregnant pause, then he hears someone spluttering, followed by a series of coughs, thumps, and curses.

“Fuck, Tsukki! You surprised me!”

“Advanced happy birthday, Kuroo.”

“It’s not * _cough_ * until * _cough_ * next * _cough_ * month.” A couple more and the man’s breathing settles. Kuroo smiles against the receiver, longing. “I really want to see you.”

“I know… I miss you too.”

Tsukishima feels a little bit accustomed to the bright green and yellow now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Hinata met with his Karasuno family prior to the V-League matches


End file.
